Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device that includes a touch sensor.
Description of Related Art
A touch sensor is a sensor that is configured to sense a touch motion of a user. Since it can substitute for additional input devices such as a keyboard and mouse etc., it is being widely used in mobile devices, and its usage is expanding.
Such a touch sensor may be attached to a display panel that displays an image and may perform a function of sensing touches.
There are various types of touch sensors: capacitive touch sensors, inductive touch sensors, and resistive touch sensors.
Inductive touch sensors are used to sense touches performed by a stylus with precision.